Una navidad sangrienta
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¿Qué era la Navidad? ¿Una fiesta para unir a familiares y amigos? Él estaba solo, hundido en su tristeza, nadie iría a buscarle, nadie sabría por lo que estaba pasando, unas navidades completamente solo, eso era lo que le esperaba a Kageyama, sin embargo… sólo una persona se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento, la persona que más le odiaba. ¿Quería verle sufrir aún más?


_Una navidad sangrienta_

En shock, así se encontraba en aquel despacho. Sus oídos se centraban en la aguja de aquel minutero que se movía incesantemente. Un murmullo llegaba también, lejano… muy lejano, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Sabía que eran palabras de aquel hombre frente a él que leía el papel más importante de su vida, pero él no estaba centrado en eso.

\- ¿Kageyama? – le sacó de ese trance su propio abogado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que paremos?

\- Estoy bien – mintió – quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Su abogado sabía que mentía, pero no quería ir contra los propios deseos de su cliente, por lo que movió la cabeza para que el hombre al otro lado de la mesa continuase leyendo el testamento de sus padres. La lectura inició nuevamente, pero otra vez, la mente de Kageyama se fue lejos de aquella tétrica sala. Pensó en lo único que le relajaba, en el voleibol, en el partido que iban a tener contra el equipo de Oikawa ahora en la universidad. Hacía años que no volvían a enfrentarse, pero éste… era su primer año universitario y finalmente, podría volver a batirse con él. Aun así, ni siquiera para ello sentía recuperar sus fuerzas.

Escuchar la última voluntad de sus padres… ¡_No lo aguantaba_! Se había prometido no llorar, ser fuerte y aguantar hasta estar completamente a solas, pero era duro estar allí aguantando esas incontenibles ganas de llorar su muerte. Sentía como si su mente le estuviera protegiendo, desconectando de aquella lectura y llevándole lejos de las palabras que le llevarían al peor de sus sufrimientos.

\- ¿Kageyama? – volvió a escuchar su nombre – Kageyama… debes firmar – comentaba su abogado, pasando el bolígrafo hacia él.

\- ¿D-Dónde… firmo? – preguntó impactado, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Aquí – susurró el abogado.

La hoja se deslizó por la mesa hasta sus manos. Aquellos ojos azulados se fijaron por primera vez en el precioso y sofisticado bolígrafo que sostenían los dedos de su abogado. Una firma y todo habría terminado, una firma y le darían las pertenencias de sus padres… pero eso… no los devolvería a la vida. Nunca más volvería a verlos, nunca más tendría a alguien que se preocupase por él, estaba solo… completamente solo.

Tomó el bolígrafo, viendo cómo toda su mano temblaba. ¡_Todo acababa en una firma_! Pero no era cierto, el sufrimiento seguiría encerrado en él. Ni siquiera les había dicho nada a sus compañeros de equipo, no quería que le tratasen diferente y mucho menos… que le sentasen en el banquillo por no fiarse de que estuviera bien para jugar.

Colocó su otra mano encima de la que temblaba. Ni siquiera eso hizo que dejase de temblar. Empezó a escribir su nombre muy despacio. Ya no se escuchaba nada. Los dos hombres frente a él estaban en completo silencio, con sus ojos puestos en ese papel que debía firmar para dar por finalizado el proceso. Firmó como pudo con su tembloroso pulso, aunque había trazos que no se parecía a su firma original.

\- Lo… siento – susurró.

\- No pasa nada, Kageyama. Vamos, te acerco a casa – comentó su abogado, tomando la chaqueta del perchero y poniéndosela por encima de los hombros.

Salieron de la oficina al desértico pasillo. Nadie trabajaba en esas fechas tan señaladas, aunque todavía faltaba una semana para la Nochebuena. En su familia… siempre se reunía toda la familia, ellos viajaban hasta Hokkaido donde estaban sus abuelos y pasaban las fiestas juntos, pero este año… estaría solo. No cenaría la comida que con tanto esmero realizaba su madre, ni la salsa especial navideña de su padre, no habría regalos y mucho menos… canciones o felicidad. Todo sería oscuridad.

A esas horas de la noche y en plenas navidades, sabía de sobra que le habían hecho un favor muy grande para ir a firmar los documentos cuanto antes, pero ahora mismo… ni siquiera podía agradecerles como era debido. Mantenía el silencio, escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas y las de su abogado. Sólo le seguía.

\- Kageyama… - se detuvo su abogado - ¿Estás seguro que prefieres ir a tu casa? Quizá sería mejor si… no sé… si te quedas unos días en un hotel o algo.

\- Estaré bien – confirmó, aunque no era cierto. Seguramente llegar a su casa… antaño llena de gente y ahora vacía, sería un mal trago. Pero pensaba que acostumbrándose cuanto antes quizá fuera más fácil asimilarlo – por favor, ¿podría llevarme a casa? – hizo una reverencia a su abogado en forma de agradecimiento y petición a la vez.

\- No hace falta ser tan formal, Kageyama – intentó persuadir su abogado – tengo el coche en el parking.

En el parking sólo quedaban tres coches, el de su abogado, seguramente, el del hombre que había leído el testamento y el del guarda de seguridad del edificio. Se acercó al coche y esperó hasta escuchar el sonido del cierre de la puerta abrirse. No volvió a hablar en todo el camino y su abogado puso la radio intentando mitigar aquel tenso silencio que a Kageyama no parecía importarle.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo frente a la pequeña casa, Kageyama bajó y agradeció que le hubieran acercado. Su barrio estaba bastante apartado del centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, la escuela del Karasuno no quedaba lejos. Hinata, por el contrario… tenía que recorrer casi treinta minutos en bicicleta atravesando la montaña para poder llegar. Aunque actualmente, ambos asistían a la universidad de la propia ciudad de Sendai, justo en el centro. Para ellos… era como otro mundo aparte, distanciado de su antiguo instituto y de donde vivían.

Esperó en la solitaria y oscura calle hasta que el coche dio la esquina y se perdió de vista. Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia la puerta de su casa. Tan sólo las farolas iluminaban la calle, pero el jardín de entrada y toda su casa estaba a oscuras. Ya nadie encendería aquellas luces para él cuando llegase tarde de los entrenamientos y tenía más problemas aún en los que pensar.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo estarían preocupándose por los partidos de voleibol o los exámenes, los mismos problemas de los que él era consciente, sin embargo… ahora tenía más preocupaciones. ¿Cómo iba a pagar la universidad? ¿Y la casa? ¿Las facturas? ¿La comida? ¿Cómo iba a poder estudiar y trabajar a la vez para mantenerse? Tenía sólo dieciocho años… pero tenía que empezar a tomar decisiones de adultos.

Entró en la casa y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta principal en cuanto la cerró, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en las baldosas oscuras. ¡_Por fin podía llorar_! ¡_Por fin estaba a solas_! Dejar el equipo de voleibol era lo primero que debería hacer. ¡Amaba el voleibol! Pero no podía trabajar si tenía que entrenar. La universidad era otro cantar… seguramente también tendría que abandonarla y por supuesto… empezar a buscar un trabajo.

Por ahora, podría mantenerse con el dinero que sus padres habían ahorrado y él heredado, pero no podía seguir así mucho tiempo, debía empezar a ganar su propio dinero y a mantenerse con sus recursos.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron. ¡_Todo se derrumbaba y no podía evitarlo_! Estaba solo y su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente, pero una cosa tuvo clara… no diría nada a su equipo. Jugaría ese último partido con ellos y recordaría siempre a su equipo, recordaría ese día y lo atesoraría lo mejor posible antes de retirarse del deporte que amaba y alejarse de sus amigos para entrar en el mundo laboral. A la larga… todos sabían que tomarían caminos diferentes y lentamente… perderían el contacto. Su camino junto a ellos… terminaba en ese último partido contra el equipo de Oikawa, su mayor rival a batir.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, llorando como cuando era un niño. No podía parar por más que se regañase a sí mismo para hacerlo. Todo lo que podía sentir era tristeza y nostalgia. Su pecho dolía y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a la misma idea.

Los minutos pasaron y las lágrimas se secaron. Cuando levantó la cabeza, había pasado hora y media. Su trasero dolía por estar sentado en mala posición en aquellos duros azulejos y tenía frío. El invierno pronto llegaría y la casa estaba tan vacía, que la humedad se había apoderado de ella. Debería poner un poco la calefacción para quitarla, pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas.

Se levantó, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada antes de ponerse las zapatillas para andar por las maderas de su casa. Quiso entrar en la cocina a comer algo, pero su estómago estaba tan revuelto y los recuerdos de su madre guisando estaban tan presentes en él, que tuvo que salir corriendo al aseo a vomitar.

Ni siquiera tenía nada en el estómago, apenas había comido esos últimos días. Todo lo que salió fue líquido. ¡_Todavía tenía presente el funeral_! Todos los amigos de la familia habían acudido, pero no quiso contar nada de esto a sus compañeros, así que seguía sintiéndose solo y aturdido. Recordar los ataúdes le causaba aún más arcadas y ganas de vomitar.

Pasó una hora, y dos… pero no podía moverse de aquel frío baño por miedo a vomitar en otro cuarto o tener que volver corriendo al aseo. Finalmente, agotado por el cansancio, apoyó el brazo en la tapa del retrete y colocó su cabeza sobre él, cerrando los pesados párpados y dejando que pasase una noche más en aquella casa que ya no era ni sería la misma.

Una leve vibración procedente de sus pantalones de deporte hizo que abriera los ojos con lentitud. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía frío, mucho frío. Sus manos estaban heladas y también su rostro, pero no era eso lo peor, sino lo entumecido que estaba su cuerpo debido al frío y la mala posición en la que había dormido sobre aquel retrete.

Movió la mano con dolor hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el teléfono. El nombre de Hinata estaba allí ocupando toda su pantalla. No sabía qué es lo que podría querer su compañero, ni siquiera había salido todavía el sol, podía verlo a través de la ventana del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con un tono neutro que no indicaba absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡_Entrenamiento_! Me prometiste venir a las seis para entrenar antes del partido. ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡_Mierda_! – exclamó finalmente – dame… unos segundos que me cambie y voy para allí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hinata al notar esa voz tan extraña en él. Jamás había llegado tarde Kageyama y menos tratándose de voleibol y entrenamiento.

\- Sí, sí – afirmó casi como si él mismo tratase de creerse esas palabras – voy enseguida.

Seguramente Hinata habría contestado algo como "_m__ás te vale_" o _"te__ has dormido, Kanseyama_", alguna cosa así, pero por extraño que pareciera, no lo hizo y Kageyama simplemente… colgó el teléfono para arreglarse.

Con el teléfono ya colgado pero todavía en su mano, trató de apoyarse en lo alto del retrete para ponerse en pie, sin embargo, con la otra mano que fue al lavamanos para ayudarse, lo único que consiguió fue tirar uno de los vasos de cristal con los que se enjuagaba tras lavarse los dientes, haciéndolo añicos al tocar la madera del suelo y haciéndose un corte en la palma de la mano.

El quejido que salió de sus labios y el dolor punzante por el corte, provocó que volviera a apoyar el trasero en el suelo y se mirase la mano. ¡_Sangraba_! Lo hacía en abundancia pero ya sabía él que la mano era un lugar bastante escandaloso. Seguramente ni siquiera sería un corte profundo pero… sangraba como si lo fuera.

\- ¡_Joder_! – susurró antes de atrapar una de las toallas de mano y cubrirse la herida.

En estas ocasiones, su madre habría venido corriendo. Seguramente se habría asustado y luego le habría llevado a la cocina cerca del botiquín para curarle. ¡_Ahora estaba solo_! Ya nadie iría a ayudarle, ni se preocuparían por él. Era momento de que aprendiera a ser independiente.

Volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, esta vez apoyando los codos sobre el retrete y obligando a sus piernas a levantarse. Todo su cuerpo dolía, lo notaba pesado, cansado y entumecido, pero no podía quedarse allí encerrado en un aseo todo el día.

Una vez de pie, se acercó al lavamanos para meter la mano bajo el agua y tratar de limpiar la sangre que salía de la herida. Necesitaba verla para saber cómo curarla. Los cristales todavía estaban esparcidos por el suelo y debía recogerlos, pero ahora mismo lo único que podía hacer era tener cuidado por si los pisaba.

Por suerte, no era un corte profundo, tal y como había pensado. Sin embargo, dolía y sabía que iba a ser un problema para el voleibol. ¡_Algo más para ocultar a su equipo_! No paraba de ocultarles cosas, pero iba a ser su último partido, no podía decirles nada si quería jugarlo.

Salió del aseo, con la mano mojada y cubierta en esa toalla de mano. El botiquín debía estar en la cocina. Entrar allí le devolvió demasiados sentimientos. Todavía podía ver a su madre allí, cocinando, porque ella siempre madrugaba para prepararle un desayuno tradicional japonés y el bento que con tanto cariño se comía en los almuerzos.

Cruzó con rapidez la cocina hacia el botiquín cerca de la nevera y lo abrió. Intentó curarse como pudo y se vendó la mano. No le salió muy bien y tampoco sabía aún cómo iba a ocultarse eso para el partido. Recordó entonces la antigua venda elástica con la que jugaba en su niñez. Podría servir.

Tomó un recogedor y una escoba para intentar deshacerse de todos los cristales. Siempre era complicado recogerlos todos.

El día estaba nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Personalmente, siempre le habían gustado los días nublados, también le gustaban los animales pese a que estos no parecían llevarse bien con él y hoy… no era distinto. Un par de gatos callejeros salieron corriendo tras un contenedor de metal alejándose de su presencia. Tampoco esos pájaros que picoteaban unas migas de pan en el suelo del parque se quedaron. Alzaron el vuelo pese a que él estaba a cierta distancia. Resopló pero no miró atrás.

En su bolsa de deporte llevaba la tan desastrosa carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Su renuncia al equipo del Karasuno de la Universidad. Habían tenido mucha suerte de estar allí, de volver a reunirse con su antiguo equipo y agradecía la oportunidad que le habían brindado al aceptarle de nuevo, pero esto… era su adiós.

Las calles aún estaban oscuras y el partido no empezaría hasta las diez de la mañana. Todavía eran las seis y media, tendría tiempo de sobra para entrenar un poco con Hinata. El metro no iba muy lleno, seguramente a hora punta, sobre las siete o las ocho… iría lleno a más no poder, pero aun así, tenía un trayecto de algo de más de veinte minutos.

Para cuando llegó al pabellón donde disputarían el partido, Hinata ya se encontraba entrenando solo, con esa camiseta blanca que tanto le caracterizaba y su pantalón negro. Tenía una vitalidad desbordante y sinceramente… él también la había tenido… hasta el accidente. Ahora mismo estaba allí por compromiso.

\- Por fin llegas, Kageyama – se quejó Hinata con un puchero en el rostro.

¡_No escuchó una respuesta por parte del moreno_! Pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó a Hinata, sino ver cómo dejaba la bolsa a un lado, se remangaba la sudadera blanca con la que solía entrenar y se colocaba las protecciones de las rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes la mano vendada? – preguntó.

\- Sólo es una cinta elástica para prevenir lesiones.

\- Nunca la utilizabas.

\- No quiero lesionarme en este partido – susurró.

\- Oh… ¿Quiere decir que iremos con todo?

\- Como siempre – sonrió Kageyama, aunque a Hinata le pareció una sonrisa fingida y muy forzada. ¡_Algo estaba ocurriendo_!

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar palabra alguna sobre temas fuera de su deporte. Todo el pabellón se inundó de vocabulario de voleibol y gritos que indicaban las jugadas que iban a realizar. Allí estuvieron entrenando hasta que a las nueve, llegaron los demás miembros del equipo y, por supuesto, tanto el capitán Daichi como el entrenador.

\- Te dejo a solas un rato – comentó Kageyama al ver cómo el entrenador llegaba.

\- Ey, Kageyama… - intentó llamarle sin éxito alguno Hinata – no me dejes así.

Pasó de él y caminó sin detenerse hasta el entrenador. Al llegar a él, esperó en silencio, sin saber cómo decirle aquellas dolorosas y últimas palabras que seguramente cruzaría con él.

\- ¿Tiene un minuto? – preguntó Kageyama – necesito hablar con usted en privado.

\- Claro, Kageyama. Vamos fuera.

Antes de salir, se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó ese papel que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, pero aun así, el pequeño volvió con sus compañeros sabiendo que debía ser un tema personal de su compañero y que se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado. No quería atosigarle.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kageyama? – preguntó el entrenador una vez estuvieron fuera, alejados de la vista de todo el mundo.

\- Quería agradecerle mi estancia en el equipo todo este tiempo, pero… - añadió Kageyama, ofreciéndole el papel de su renuncia – no… no voy a poder seguir jugando.

\- Kageyama… eres – intentó buscar las palabras para evitar aquella situación – eres fundamental para el equipo y adoras este deporte.

\- Lo siento de verdad, pero… éste será mi último partido. Sólo me gustaría pedirle una última petición. No comente nada a mis compañeros, me gustaría poder jugar todo el partido como siempre, sin que ellos se sientan mal ni cosas así…

\- De acuerdo. No diré nada al equipo. Creo que sería contraproducente si se enteran ahora antes del partido.

¡_Un problema_! Eso es lo que sería para el equipo y el entrenador lo sabía. Todo el equipo iba a sufrir esa pérdida y decirlo ahora mismo… sería condenar ese partido. No podía decir nada o bajaría la moral de todos. Se entristecerían. Kageyama también era consciente de ello.

A las diez, el partido dio inicio. Todos estaban felices, sobre todo Hinata que estaba ansioso por vencer y volver a enfrentarse al "Gran Rey", como él llamaba a Oikawa. Sin embargo, Kageyama pese a que posó sus azules ojos en él durante unos instantes, enseguida cambió la mirada, sin responder a la frase de su antiguo compañero que intentaba desmotivarle. Aquello hizo pensar a Oikawa que algo estaba ocurriendo. Kageyama no era de los que daba la vuelta y se callaban.

Intentó pasar de aquella actitud y regresó hacia su equipo con todo el entusiasmo que siempre había caracterizado a Oikawa, riendo con ellos y bromeando. Sin embargo, cuando iba hacia su posición, se giró una última vez mirando a Kageyama. ¡_Había algo diferente en él_! Siempre había sido un chico que se concentraba al extremo, pero aunque podría parecer que estaba centrado, era diferente. ¿Y la venda elástica de su mano? Él nunca había jugado con una, pero allí estaba y no pasaba desapercibido esos ligeros gestos de dolor cada vez que colocaba la pelota incluso siendo sólo un calentamiento. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Saluden – comentó el árbitro, por lo que ambos equipos se alinearon y saludaron desde el final de la marca.

¡_No podía apartar sus ojos de ese moreno_! Sus bromas habían cesado durante unos segundos, sólo por la irritación que sufría cada vez que le veía. Sabía de sobra el talento que tenía Kageyama para ese deporte, era consciente que acabaría superándole como colocador pero… hoy todo tenía un ambiente extraño y no lo sentía en absoluto bueno. Intentó pensar que sólo estaba centrándose como siempre hacía, por lo que pasó del tema y dando la vuelta, caminó de frente a la red hasta su posición. El primer saque era precisamente para Kageyama.

\- Atentos – susurró Oikawa sabiendo el saque tan violento que tenía su antiguo aprendiz.

¡_Fuera_! Oikawa miró sorprendido hacia atrás, viendo cómo el receptor indicaba con la cabeza de un lado al otro una negativa, avisándoles que el balón había salido del campo y no era buena.

\- Lo siento – escucharon todos a Kageyama disculparse antes de hacer una reverencia.

No era algo propio de él fallar algo así, menos siendo el primer saque. Quizá había querido arriesgar demasiado y dejarla justo en la línea, habría sido un gran momento para arriesgar puesto que son puntos que se pueden recuperar con más o menos facilidad, pero aun así, Oikawa miró la pelota en el extremo opuesto del campo donde había ido a parar. Uno de sus compañeros ya la recogía para devolverla al árbitro.

Su segundo saque fue… ¡_Un desastre_! No porque fuera malo, sino porque ni siquiera saltó para darle mayor potencia. Un saque sencillo, sin arriesgar, prácticamente dejándosela en bandeja de plata para ellos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de Kageyama? Era lo que se preguntaba ahora mismo Oikawa, pero no tenía tiempo de centrarse en él, no en mitad de un partido. Saltó para colocar y el rematador hizo el resto.

Finalmente, la rotación del Karasuno se movió, dejándole frente a Kageyama en la red. Sonrió, quizá provocarle serviría para que espabilase.

\- Ey… Rey de la cancha – dijo sabiendo cómo le molestaba ese apodo – ¿Qué les ocurre a tus saques asesinos? ¿Has estado practicando con niñas?

Querría decir que estaba ofendido de que Kageyama no respondiera o no le lanzase su mirada asesina pero… es que ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera escuchado. Fue entonces, cuando Kageyama levantó la cabeza para hacer la colocación, cuando Oikawa observó esas ojeras bajo sus ojos y la mala colocación que iba a dejar a su rematador por la forma en que estaba posicionándose. ¡Podía leerle completamente! Y eso no era nada normal en Kageyama.

Hinata saltó como siempre para llegar a esa bola, pero se había quedado corta, tanto… que tuvo que improvisar en el aire qué hacer y cómo golpearla, dejándola perfectamente al alcance para el bloqueador central, quien la detuvo en la propia red. La pelota golpeó un par de veces en el suelo y aunque Oikawa miró nuevamente a Kageyama sabiendo que eso había sido un error suyo, no pudo evitar que la ira recorriera su cuerpo al ver la poca vitalidad que corría en sus venas esa mañana.

\- ¿Qué narices te ocurre? – le gritó Oikawa, consiguiendo que Kageyama abriera los ojos durante un segundo al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, era turno de la rotación de su equipo y, por tanto, Oikawa le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la línea de saque.

Enfadado como estaba por el poco interés que parecía tener Kageyama, se dispuso a hacer uno de sus saques para despertarle. Aunque para ello debería esperar a que Kageyama se moviera a la parte de atrás y ahora mismo, estaba de colocador. Pensó que quizá si recibía uno de sus saques, ese chico espabilaría de nuevo, pero ni siquiera llegó a eso cuando escuchó el grito de Hinata.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre hoy? – preguntó enfadado, agarrando la camiseta del moreno con fuerza y obligándole a agacharse a su altura - ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

¡_Miedo_! Eso era precisamente lo que Kageyama sentía en ese partido, un miedo atroz a ser sustituido. Era su último partido y aunque nadie más lo sabía, él era consciente de que no iba a volver a jugar con ninguno de sus compañeros. Tampoco con Hinata.

\- Tienes razón – escuchó un sorprendido Hinata de los labios del moreno – no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Está bien – soltó la camiseta Hinata para que el partido iniciase de nuevo.

Oikawa realmente envidiaba esa conexión que ambos tenían. Los dos se entendían perfectamente con pocas palabras, eran capaces de ver el miedo el uno en el otro y hacer reaccionar a su compañero. Esos ojos que colocó Kageyama le indicaron a Oikawa que las palabras de ese pequeño cuervo habían dado resultado. Ahora sí se estaba centrando. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Por fin volvía ese chico con el que quería medirse una vez más.

El partido inició sin complicaciones y los remates de Hinata junto al resto del equipo empezaron a funcionar, sincronizados perfectamente con esos pases de Kageyama. Sin duda alguna había regresado a la competición.

El primer set finalmente, fue a parar al Karasuno, aunque Oikawa no pensaba permitirles un segundo set. Esos chicos habían mejorado mucho, cada vez lo hacían mejor y Kageyama era y sería un colocador excepcional. Empezaba a entender a los suyos y a jugar a su estilo. Sentía tanta envidia por ese excepcional don que tenía. Le observó beber agua y escuchar a su entrenador antes de volver al campo para empezar el segundo set.

Esta vez le tocaba a él sacar y Kageyama… estaba en la recepción. Era un gran receptor pero… era mucho mejor Daichi por lo que prefería apuntar a Kageyama. Seguramente tendría más opción de acertar ese punto que con el capitán.

Apuntó, lanzó la bola y saltó decidido a empotrar esa bola al lado de Kageyama incluso antes de que éste pudiera tan sólo percibirla. Por otro lado, el moreno estaba completamente centrado, sabía que teniendo a Daichi a su lado, la bola iría a por él, era el más débil de los dos en recepción. Se centró y observó cada gesto de Oikawa en aquel salto y entonces… cuando su mano tocaba la bola, un pitido de un vehículo del parking le hizo abrir los ojos.

Por un instante, todo su cuerpo se paralizó y su mente se transportó a ese frío día de invierno. Las calles estaban nevadas y la sangre la tintaba de un color rojizo. Se escuchaba el incesante pitido de ese vehículo tras haber chocado contra el coche donde estaban sus padres. Venían a recogerle a la facultad para ir al supermercado. Aquel día, reconoció el coche, pero su cuerpo se heló y se petrificó en el sitio como si no quisiera dar por hecho que eran sus padres a los que acababan de empotrar con otro coche en esa intersección.

Las alarmas de la policía y los bomberos llegaban en ese momento, escuchaba las alarmas y cuando sus piernas finalmente estaban listas para moverse y correr hacia el vehículo… sintió el golpe del balón en su cara con tanta fuerza, que lo derribó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la cancha y quedando inmóvil allí tirado.

\- Oh, joder – susurró Oikawa al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Kageyama tirado como un muñeco de trapo – lo he matado.

Todo su equipo se movió detrás del de Karasuno para ir a ver qué había ocurrido, sin embargo, Oikawa se quedó unos segundos paralizado al verle allí tirado, de espaldas a él. Cuando lanzó el balón ese chico estaba completamente decidido a pararle, entonces… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Ni siquiera movió los brazos para protegerse, fue… como si ni siquiera viera el balón llegar.

Al verse sólo en el campo y cómo todos se agrupaban para saber si ese chico estaba bien, también reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia él.

\- ¿Kageyama? – preguntó el entrenador acuclillado frente a él - ¿Kageyama? – volvió a preguntar esperando a que los médicos llegasen pronto.

¡_Se quedó helado de pie junto al moreno_! En el suelo había sangre y al caminar para intentar verle la cara, se dio cuenta de que salía de su nariz. Sus párpados se movían ligeramente, como si intentase abrir los ojos.

\- Le he… ¿roto la nariz? – preguntó Oikawa con preocupación, aunque por fin parecía que el moreno abría los ojos y reaccionaba.

\- Ey… no te muevas, ya vienen a por ti – comentó el entrenador al ver que Kageyama quería ponerse en pie.

\- Estoy bien – dijo ahora de rodillas, viendo caer gotas de sangre sobre la madera y abriendo los ojos ante aquello.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz, cubriendo sus dedos de sangre y haciendo una mueca de dolor al entrar en contacto con la zona herida.

\- Tengo que sacarte – dijo el entrenador.

\- No, no puedes sacarme – comentó con preocupación, causando que todos le mirasen con preocupación – estoy bien, puedo jugar.

\- Si hay sangre, hay que sentar al jugador. Lo siento, Kageyama, son las normas. Sé cuánto deseas jugar este partido pero… no hay nada que hacer. Ve a la enfermería para que detengan la hemorragia. Quizá puedas jugar de nuevo en cuanto pare.

Los enfermeros entraron al campo para llevarse al jugador a la enfermería, lo que dio por finalizado su partido.

Caminaba por los pasillos del pabellón en busca de la enfermería. Todo su equipo esperaba fuera en el autobús para regresar a casa, pero necesitaba ver a Kageyama antes de irse. Al fin y al cabo, había terminado en la enfermería por su culpa. Cuando llegó, observó al enfermero tratando de convencer a Kageyama de que se estuviera quieto, pero él ya estaba de pie, todavía con el uniforme del Karasuno puesto y metiendo algunas cosas en su bolsa de deporte. Parecía tener prisa por irse.

\- ¿Es que has quedado con tu novia? – preguntó Oikawa con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ése serías más bien tú – comentó Kageyama sin mirarle.

\- Ya sabes que rompí con ella.

\- Querrás decir que ella rompió contigo – añadió esta vez mirándole, todavía recordando la conversación que tuvieron con su sobrino delante.

\- ¿Qué más da? ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

\- A casa. Tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Tus compañeros aún están en el vestuario. Creo que tu entrenador quiere hacer una reunión de equipo. ¿Será porque habéis perdido? – sonrió Oikawa, pero aquellas palabras tensaron a Kageyama.

¡_No_! No era por perder o ganar, esa reunión sería seguramente para decirles a todos que él abandonaba el equipo y que éste había sido el último. Encima no había podido jugarlo entero por un error suyo, un despiste. Aquella idea hizo que metiera su chaqueta con mayor fuerza en la bolsa y cerrase la cremallera dispuesto a irse con rapidez. No quería estar allí cuando el equipo se enterase de que se marchaba. ¡_No era bueno para las despedidas_!

\- Deberías tumbarte, sigues sangrando – le añadió Oikawa al ver cómo la toalla que le habían dejado tenía todavía sangre.

\- Estoy perfectamente.

\- Quizá te la he roto.

\- No está rota, sólo es un derrame, se pasará.

Kageyama trató de pasar, pero un brazo contra la pared le cortó el paso de inmediato. Los ojos de Oikawa en ese instante daban miedo, por eso mismo, se detuvo y le observó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Has jugado un partido horroroso, tus saques apestaban y encima… te has distraído para recibir uno de mis saques asesinos.

\- No ocurre nada de tu incumbencia. Ya no juego en tu equipo. No te importaba antes y tampoco lo hago ahora, así que déjame en paz.

Kageyama apartó el brazo que le obstaculizaba el camino con violencia, pero aquel gesto acompañado de sus duras palabras, sólo consiguieron enfadar aún más a Oikawa. ¡Claro que estaba preocupado por él! Era extraño siendo rivales pero… sí sentía cierto cariño por ese chico orgulloso.

Antes de que su brazo derecho cayese completamente, lo elevó una vez más, agarrando con fuerza el rostro de Kageyama y obligándole a levantar la cabeza hacia él, lo que consiguió que instintivamente, el moreno llevase su mano sana al uniforme de Oikawa y agarrase aquel pequeño trozo de tela correspondiente a la manga corta del brazo con el que le sujetaba.

\- Tan orgulloso como siempre, sin pedir ayuda cuando tienes problemas y sin hablar del tema. Apostaría lo que sea a que ni siquiera les has dicho a tus compañeros lo que te está ocurriendo. El voleibol no es un juego en solitario, Kageyama, ya deberías saberlo.

\- Suéltame – se enfadó Kageyama – no eres de mi equipo, no eres mi compañero y ni siquiera eres un amigo – dijo aquellas duras palabras que hirieron a Oikawa por algún motivo que él aún desconocía.

Apretó más su agarre y viendo cómo resbalaba un poco de sangre por su nariz, llevó su lengua hacia ella, lamiendo desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la punta de la nariz. Kageyama abrió los ojos ante la duda, antes de sentir cómo apartaba la lengua finalmente de su cara para atrapar esta vez sus labios entre los suyos creando un beso tan dulce, que hizo que su agarre se aflojase un poco y una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

\- Déjame – gritó Kageyama, apartándole finalmente de un empujón y saliendo corriendo de la enfermería hacia el pasillo.

¡_Confusos_! Ambos lo estaban. Oikawa no entendía por qué había llegado tan lejos como para besarle y desde luego, Kageyama no entendía el motivo por el que su mayor rival le había besado después de discutir.

\- Kageyama – entró un chico bajito por la puerta gritando con desesperación.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Dónde está? – gritó con preocupación.

\- Se ha ido.

\- ¡_Maldición_!

Tan rápido como había entrado, también se marchó y aunque Oikawa le gritó que su nariz estaba bien creyendo que estaba preocupado por eso, Hinata siguió corriendo hacia la salida. ¡_De verdad que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo_! Estaba convencido de que Hinata se echaría hacia atrás por su timidez al encontrarse con él, ¡_e__l gran Rey_!, pero no… estaba demasiado centrado en Kageyama y en ese problema que sabía existía aunque no sabía de qué se trataba.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo Kageyama se marchaba de allí, tirando la pelota de voleibol que había traído consigo en la última papelera del parking antes de salir a la acera y caminar hacia la estación de metro. ¡_Eso sí era extraño_! Kageyama hasta dormiría con la pelota de voleibol. ¿Por qué la tiraría a la basura?

Hinata salió corriendo poco después, pero el moreno hacía rato que se había marchado. Sería imposible para ese pequeño darle alcance. Sin nada que le retuviera allí, caminó para ir a su autobús, pero al llegar al parking, frente a sus amigos, siguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida y metió la mano en la papelera para recuperar la pelota. Sin duda alguna era la de Kageyama, estaba desgastada a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa pelota vieja? – preguntó su compañero Iwaizumi y aunque quiso contestarle, se quedó estático al ver cómo le arrebataba la pelota y miraba sus manos con preocupación - ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- ¿Qué? ¡_No_! – se apresuró a decir sin entender qué buscaba su compañero, pero entonces, observó aquellas manchas rojizas impregnadas en la pelota. ¡_Era sangre_! – No es mía, la pelota es de Kageyama – comentó con preocupación, tomando nuevamente la pelota y mirando aquella sangre que ya se estaba secando.

Empezaba a entender el motivo por el que colocaba sus dedos de forma tan extraña, esa forma de jugar y sus fallos. Le debía doler alguna mano, seguramente la que llevaba la cinta elástica para cubrir el daño y que le permitieran jugar. Así era él, nunca hablaría ese tipo de cosas con tal de jugar.

\- ¿Nos vamos, capitán? – preguntó Iwaizumi.

\- Sí – confirmó Oikawa, con la vista fija primero en la pelota y luego en la puerta de entrada al patio por la que Kageyama no regresaría.

Subió al autobús siguiendo a sus compañeros y se sentó en un lugar intermedio, junto a la ventana. Desde ella y justo cuando el motor arrancaba, pudo observar salir a Hinata pedaleando con fuerza sobre su bicicleta. Lo más probable… intentando alcanzar a su compañero de equipo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Ésa fue la duda que le asaltó pero con la que debería quedarse. ¡_Ya lo arreglarán_! Fue lo último que pensó antes de colocarse los cascos de música sobre sus oídos y tratar de dormir un poco hasta llegar a su facultad.

Había transcurrido unos días desde aquel encuentro, sin embargo, su entrenador estaba dispuesto a hacer un partido amistoso contra el Karasuno nuevamente debido a una inusual petición por parte del entrenador rival. Oikawa ni siquiera entendía el motivo para tener que volver a ir si habían jugado hacía un par de días, pero algo debía estar ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó su sobrino al ver a su tío mirando con demasiado interés la charla de su entrenador con el del Karasuno.

\- Nada, no ocurre nada – comentó.

\- ¿Es por ese partido? Seguro que ganáis.

\- Por supuesto que ganaremos – sonrió Oikawa, aunque no estaba pensando precisamente en el partido, sino en el motivo tras él para celebrarlo – vamos a casa cuanto antes o tu madre nos regañará por llegar tarde a la cena – comentó con una sonrisa, caminando con la bolsa de deporte al hombro.

La casa de Oikawa era bastante normal, una pequeña casa de dos plantas a las afueras de la ciudad, al otro extremo de donde vivían y entrenaban los del Karasuno. Al entrar por la puerta, se descalzó siendo imitado por su sobrino y caminó descalzo por el tatami para ir a las escaleras que le conducirían a su habitación.

\- Estoy en casa – exclamó.

\- Bienvenido – se escuchó la voz femenina de dos mujeres, su madre y su hermana mayor.

\- Estoy en casa, mamá – sonrió su sobrino, corriendo hacia la cocina para saludarla.

\- Date una ducha rápida, cielo, y baja a cenar con todos, tu cuñado estará a punto de llegar del trabajo – comentó su madre.

\- Claro, voy enseguida.

En esas épocas navideñas, su familia solía reunirse a menudo y aunque aún estaban un poco enfadados con él por haberles dicho que pasaría el año nuevo con sus amigos, su familia le adoraba y pensaban en lo mejor para él. A cambio de no pasar el año nuevo con ellos, había decidido que pasaría el resto de los días con la familia para intentar mitigar ese leve enfado. Y todo empezaba en esa cena.

Seguramente todos sus amigos estarían en algún bar celebrando las victorias sobre los otros equipos, pero él… no tenía tiempo para ello, no si quería disponer al menos de su ansiada libertad de Año nuevo.

Dejó la bolsa de deporte encima de su cama y la abrió para sacar de ella la ropa que debería echar a lavar. Seguramente su madre lo haría enseguida para que se secase cuanto antes. Una vez hecho eso, se fue hacia el aseo con la ropa limpia, dispuesto a darse un relajante baño aunque rápido, puesto que no quería hacerles esperar para la cena.

Apenas bajaba él al salón, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y a su hermana saludando a su recién llegado esposo. Su sobrino sonreía con su padre, quien le había traído algo de chocolate que seguramente compró por el camino. Pese a que quería comerlo pronto, su madre le prohibió abrirlo hasta después de cenar, lo que creó una mueca de disgusto por parte del pequeño, que pasó cerca de Oikawa para guardarlo en algún armario de la cocina.

Oikawa levantó la mano y la pasó por el cabello del pequeño que se perdía por la puerta de la cocina, captando la atención de los dos adultos.

\- Hola, Toru – sonrió su cuñado, elevando la mano para saludarle y entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bienvenido a casa – sonrió Oikawa - ¿Qué tal ha ido por la oficina?

\- Ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre. Me han dicho que ganasteis el último partido.

\- Sólo era un amistoso con el Karasuno. El entrenador quiere hacer otro partido en unos días.

\- Oh… espero que tengas mucha suerte, ya sé que quieres superar a ese chico.

\- En realidad soy mejor que él, pero sí le considero un gran rival, creo que en el futuro llegará a ser mucho mejor que yo como colocador. Tiene mucho potencial aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejáis de hablar de voleibol por una vez y nos sentamos a cenar con una conversación más amena? – preguntó su hermana, lo que hizo que los dos hombres dieran la conversación por finalizada.

Aquellos dos días pasaron enseguida. Apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo entre los entrenamientos y la vida familiar navideña, pero sí tenía muchas ganas por enfrentarse nuevamente al Karasuno, sin embargo, cuando bajó del autobús y entró en el pabellón, buscó casi con desesperación al número nueve de los cuervos sin conseguir dar con él.

\- ¿Dónde está Kageyama? – preguntó hacia su mejor amigo Iwaizumi.

\- Quizá aún se está cambiando.

\- No… no es eso. Todos están aquí ya calentando.

Con preocupación, se acercó hacia la red donde estaba Hinata practicando la recepción con el colocador veterano Suga. Eso era aún más raro. Ese enano siempre entrenaba con Kageyama y no lo estaba haciendo. Agarró con sus dedos la red y llamó a Hinata.

\- Ey… niño de primaria – dejó escapar, creando un sonrojo en Hinata ante de que estallase y le dijera que no era un "niño de primaria", pero Oikawa sonrió con prepotencia - ¿Dónde está el "Rey"? – escupió con cierta ironía, sabiendo lo mal que le sentaba a Kageyama que le llamasen así, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la cara de Hinata agacharse con tristeza.

\- Lo ha dejado – dijo sin más y aquello fue como si le clavasen un puñal.

¿Dejado? Kageyama había dejado el equipo y era algo que no podía asimilar. Él adoraba ese deporte, jamás habría pensado en dejarlo. Por algún motivo, le vino a la mente aquellas imágenes de él recogiendo sus cosas en la enfermería en el último partido, su forma en que gritó que no quería que le apartasen del campo cuando su nariz sangró, la forma en que lloró cuando le besó sin motivo alguno, esa forma de esquivar sus preguntas y ocultar sus problemas. ¡_Sí tenía problemas_! Y tal y como era él… no lo había contado ni a sus compañeros. Eso le hizo chasquear la lengua en señal de frustración y enfado. ¿Por qué siempre quería arreglar todo él solo? ¿Por qué era incapaz de pedir ayuda?

Aquel partido ni siquiera mereció la pena hacer mención, fue absolutamente un desastre y ahora entendía por qué les habían mandado llamar. El equipo estaba en depresión por la pérdida de Kageyama y no había forma de que enlazasen sus jugadas. No estaban jugando como solían hacerlo. Era un equipo mediocre y sin vitalidad y no por sus jugadores… sino por esa tristeza que arrastraban y de la que no parecían recuperarse.

Al finalizar la práctica, pese a que sus compañeros le dijeron que subiera al autobús, éste prefirió pillar el metro. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y no quería hacerlo con el resto de sus compañeros. Su mejor amigo lo entendió enseguida y no quiso insistir en ello.

Caminó un rato, con la bolsa de deporte al hombro en dirección a la entrada del metro y entonces, observó a ese cuervo subido en uno de los cables de alta tensión, graznando como si llamase a alguien. Oikawa se detuvo unos segundos y al bajar la mirada, al otro lado del cristal de un pequeño local de ramen, lo vio…

Se quedó paralizado, viendo a ese chico que pese a llevar un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello, trabajaba allí atendiendo las mesas con una pequeña venda en su mano. Sin duda alguna era Kageyama y empezaba a entender el motivo por el que no le estaba viendo ni por la facultad y por el que había dejado el deporte. ¡_Estaba trabajando_! Lo que no lograba entender era el motivo para estar trabajando en lugar de estudiar.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y notó que tenía algunas monedas allí. No sería suficiente como para entrar, por lo que abrió la bolsa de deporte levemente y revisó dentro donde estaba su cartera. Allí sí llevaba dinero, por lo que entró en el local, se sentó en una de las mesas contiguas donde había visto a Kageyama anotando las órdenes y esperó a que llegase a su mesa. Cuando lo hizo, el moreno se petrificó pese a que Oikawa se hizo el indiferente, mirando la carta.

\- Un Tonkotsu ramen – dijo sin más, dejando nuevamente la hoja en el lugar tras su elección.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues… tengo hambre después de practicar contra tu equipo mediocre. La verdad… ha sido una pérdida de tiempo venir, todos están…

\- Me da igual cómo estén.

\- Claro que sí, porque parece que sólo piensas en ti ahora mismo.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Oikawa. Déjame en paz.

\- Quiero mi Tonkotsu ramen – repitió Oikawa - ¿O es que no eres el camarero?

Kageyama anotó el pedido algo enfurecido y regresó a la cocina para dar las órdenes. No tardó apenas ni diez minutos en regresar a su mesa con el tazón de ramen de los de al lado, comentando que disfrutasen de su comida, aunque al llegar a la mesa de Oikawa, dejó el cuenco frente a él junto a los palillos con cara de mal humor.

\- Que te atragantes con él – susurró, lo que causó una sonrisa en Oikawa.

\- Gracias, sí, disfrutaré mucho del ramen, Rey del ramen – le añadió aquella palabra que enfadó más a Kageyama.

Oikawa lo tomó con paciencia, mirando el letrero del local y dándose cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para el cierre, por lo que quería esperar a él y poder abordar entonces a Kageyama fuera del lugar. Necesitaba explicaciones del motivo por el que había abandonado todo por un trabajo en una tienda de ramen. No era nada propio en él actuar de esa manera.

Acabó de comer cerca de la hora de cerrar y esperó en la calle sentado en un banco hasta que observó a los del servicio cerrar. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia Kageyama para acompañarle a su casa. ¡_O hasta donde él le permitiera_!

\- Creí que no tendría que volver a verte – confesó Kageyama sin detener el paso.

\- Y yo no pensé que fueras a dejar la facultad y el equipo. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

\- Puedes preguntarlo, pero no te daré la respuesta. Es un asunto personal.

Estaba enfadado y, sobre todo, preocupado. Kageyama siempre había sido un chico muy reservado, pero era muy malo mintiendo, quizá de las pocas cosas que no se le daban bien. Oikawa frenó y tomó la muñeca del moreno, impidiéndole seguir, lo que causó un gran sonrojo en ese chico que intentó apartar la mano con rapidez sin resultado alguno.

\- Suéltame – gritó algo enfadado.

\- No voy a hacerlo.

¡_Sus ojos_! No podía dejar de mirarlos. Tenían ese brillo especial que mostraban una tristeza jamás vista antes en él, un brillo que sólo parecía suplicarle que se acercase a él, que le abrazase, que le besase y le protegiera. Era demasiado raro, pero no tenía ningún otro sentimiento ahora mismo excepto ése… querer protegerle, querer aliviarle como fuera.

Apretó con mayor fuerza su agarre y le empujó hacia él, pasando su otro brazo tras la cintura del moreno y uniendo sus labios con rapidez para evitar que siguiera quejándose. Apenas había gente en la calle, pero aunque la hubiera habido, le daba completamente igual. Allí a las afueras, frente al pequeño parque y con el frío que enrojecía sus mejillas… sólo ansiaba besarle y reconfortarle.

Ni siquiera él se entendía. Era su rival, le había odiado como al que más, le detestaba, no había nada en ese arrogante chico que no le sacase de las casillas y, en cambio… una fuerza extraña tiraba de él y le obligaba a besarle. ¡_Lo deseaba_! Ansiaba esos labios y no había un motivo claro para ello, él no lo veía.

Una vez más, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante aquel hecho. Hacía días que llevaba el último beso en su mente, no paraba de pensar en él y más aún… en los motivos por los que Oikawa lo había hecho. Al final, todo le encajó… él siempre encontraba una forma para meterse con él, ese chico le odiaba y era una de sus tantas bromas y ésta en concreto… era dolorosa para él.

Como pudo, coló su brazo libre entre ambos y empujó el cuerpo de Oikawa para alejarle. Ahora sus ojos habían cambiado a unos mezcla de enfado y miedo, unos todavía más lastimeros de lo que estaban anteriormente y que rompieron el corazón de Oikawa en mil pedazos. Nunca había visto a Kageyama tan indefenso como en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué…? – se le cortó la voz - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Déjame en paz, no quiero ser parte de tus bromas, deja de odiarme, ¡_YA HE DEJADO EL VOLEIBOL_! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡HAS GANADO, NUNCA TE SUPERARÉ! – le gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Esas palabras helaron por completo a Oikawa. ¡_Ni siquiera sabía que competía contra él_! Kageyama tenía un talento natural para el voleibol, uno que acabaría superándole por muy duro que trabajase. No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras aunque antaño hubiese deseado escucharlas de su rival.

\- No estoy jugando – susurró Oikawa – y no te odio – soltó al aire, pues Kageyama corría frente a él incapaz de escucharle – no te odio – repitió, agarrándose la camiseta a la altura del corazón y arrugándola entre sus dedos. – ¿Por qué me duele verte así? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios? ¿Por qué quiero protegerte como sea?

No pudo moverse de allí. No había mucha gente en la calle, seguramente debido al frío, sin embargo, alguna pareja se detuvo a contemplar aquella extraña escena que habían montado en cuestión de segundos. ¡_No volvió a saber de Kageyama aquel día_!

**Día de Año Nuevo:**

¡_Por fin llegó_! Ese día que Oikawa tanto ansiaba y que por, primera vez, le daba la libertad para irse con sus amigos en lugar de quedarse con la familia. El día veinticuatro y veinticinco, no tuvo más remedio que pasarlo con todos ellos, pero hoy… hoy era su día.

Entró por la casa de su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa y un par de bolsas llenas de comida y bolsas de patatas para celebrar con todos. Tras quitarse los zapatos en el entrador, se dirigió sin demora alguna a la cocina, depositando allí las bolsas y uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

Todo era perfecto y, aun así, hubo un segundo donde se quedó aislado en su mundo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior con Kageyama le asaltó. ¡_Dos veces le había besado_! Y aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, las palabras del moreno al pensar que le odiaba tanto como para estar gastándole una broma pesada como aquella, le dolió. Esa noche le había dado muchas vueltas al motivo por el que le besó y no tenía una explicación razonable excepto… que quería hacerlo por algún motivo extraño.

Medio recostado en aquel sofá e inmerso en sus pensamientos, al escuchar la palabra "Karasuno" y darse cuenta de que sus compañeros comenzaban a hablar sobre ese encuentro tan extraño donde Kageyama no estuvo y todos estaban desanimados, empezó a prestar atención.

\- ¿Por qué creéis que Kageyama habrá abandonado el equipo? – preguntó uno de los compañeros.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, quizá Oikawa sepa algo – comentó Iwaizumi, girándose hacia su sorprendido compañero.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo algo? – preguntó con cierta sonrisa burlona – no me llevo bien con él, es mi rival de hecho.

\- Ya pero… también le enseñaste muchas cosas cuando estabais en el mismo equipo.

\- Yo no sé nada – dijo finalmente – pero que haya dejado el voleibol no significa mucho, seguramente celebrará la navidad con sus compañeros o con la familia, es lo normal en estas fechas.

\- No con el Karasuno – comentó Iwaizumi – Hinata dijo que no iba a asistir a la cena de equipo.

\- Entonces estará con su familia.

\- Es posible.

Intentó no pensar en nada más y volver a la fiesta con sus amigos. Ellos empezaban a cocinar y a sacar algunas bebidas. Iwaizumi le tendió una copa a Oikawa antes de sentarse a su lado y agarrar un periódico para colocarlo sobre la mesa de cristal y no mancharla al colocar su vaso sobre ella.

Oikawa dio un sorbo a su copa y después, se movió para dejar el vaso sobre el periódico que su amigo había colocado en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la esquela y apartó ligeramente el vaso de su compañero sin apoyar el suyo. No podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Él nunca leía el periódico pero su padre lo hacía todas las mañanas. No se había fijado hasta ahora pero… allí estaba, el apellido "Kageyama" y los nombres de los padres de ese moreno.

Apartó de un brusco manotazo el vaso de su compañero y pese a escuchar su quejido, hizo caso omiso y tomó la página de la esquela para comprobar que no se había equivocado al leer.

\- ¡_Mierda_! – susurró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Iwaizumi.

\- Tengo… tengo que irme – aclaró finalmente, tirando el periódico sobre el sofá donde estaba antes y saliendo corriendo por el pasillo en busca de sus zapatillas.

\- Ey… Oikawa. ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó su mejor amigo una vez más, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Tanto esfuerzo que había realizado esas navidades para poder pasar aquel día con sus amigos y, sin embargo, ahora no le importaba nada excepto llegar a la casa de su mayor rival dos años más pequeño que él. El muy idiota no había dicho nada a nadie y ver esa esquela con los nombres de sus padres… había sido como una bomba estallando en mitad de aquel salón.

Ahora entendía el motivo por el que se estaba comportando tan raro y no se centraba en el deporte, estaba allí el porqué de su abandono de la universidad y que empezase a trabajar. Seguramente ni siquiera había podido pagar aún el impuesto de sucesión de bienes. No tendría ni acceso a la herencia hasta que abonase el impuesto pero el dinero era de sus padres… estaba dentro de la herencia por lo que no podía retirarlo para pagarlo. ¡_Estaba en un buen lío_! Y para colmo, pensaba pasar las navidades solo en esa casa llena de fantasmas. ¡_No se lo iba a permitir_!

Empezó a colocarse la bufanda y la chaqueta una vez en la calle. Ni siquiera detuvo la carrera ni para abrocharse, tan sólo estaba pensando en que no quería que Kageyama estuviera solo más tiempo, no podía permitir algo así. ¡_Le gustaba_! Tantas veces había sentido celos y odio por él… ahora se daba cuenta de que lo admiraba y sobre todo… le quería.

Al llegar a la estación de metro, la encontró cerrada. Era la noche antes de Año Nuevo, todos los trasportes públicos estaban cerrados y hasta la casa del moreno tenía demasiado trozo. Intentó buscar un taxi pese a que la tarifa en un día como aquel sería mucho más elevada, pero no tuvo la suerte de encontrar ninguno, así que siguió corriendo hacia las afueras.

Al llegar a una de las esquinas, una bicicleta se interpuso en su camino. Al elevar la vista para ver quién le había obstaculizado y se detenía frente a él, se encontró con la cara seria de su mejor amigo.

\- No tienes remedio – sonrió Iwaizumi – toma anda – se bajó de la bicicleta para dársela.

\- Pero… tu casa está lejos también…

\- No te preocupes, he hablado con los demás, me dejan quedarme a dormir en su casa hoy. Ve con él – comentó - es mejor que ir corriendo, ¿no crees?

\- Gracias. Te la devolveré, te lo prometo.

Subió a ella con rapidez y empezó a pedalear para alejarse del lugar. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Tardó casi media hora y es que la casa de Kageyama no estaba precisamente cerca.

Paró la bicicleta frente a la oscuridad de la casa. Todas las de alrededor tenían las luces encendidas, seguramente familias cenando y disfrutando de aquella noche, pero la casa de Kageyama… era diferente. Ni siquiera las luces del jardín iluminaban el lugar. Se bajó de la bicicleta y entró en el jardín, apoyándola en la valla para poder acercarse él solo a la puerta.

Tocó un par de veces e insistió al ver que nadie respondía. ¿Era posible que ya le hubieran sacado de la casa? La casa debía ser de sus padres y, por tanto, estaría inmersa en la herencia que no podía pagar ahora mismo su impuesto para obtenerla. Quizá le habían dejado estar en la casa hasta que se pudiera instalar en otro sitio pero… ¿Tan pronto?

Echó un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y por la oscuridad que brindaba el interior, podía deducir que no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, la puerta empezó a abrirse ante su sorpresa, dejando ver esos ojos azul intenso.

\- ¿Kageyama? – preguntó Oikawa mirando la ranura de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡_L__árgate_!

Oikawa bloqueó la puerta con el pie antes de que el moreno pudiera cerrarla completamente. Sabía de sobra dónde estaba el problema ahora mismo. Puede que él no dijera nada, pero le había pillado.

\- No estoy jugando – agregó Oikawa, consiguiendo que Kageyama se paralizase ante esas palabras – es cierto que somos rivales, que juegas en otro equipo diferente al mío y que siempre he sentido envidia por ese don que tienes para jugar al voleibol pero… también te admiro y… siento algo por ti. Aún no puedo estar del todo seguro de lo que es pero… sé que es algo y sobre todo… no voy a permitir que estés solo hoy. No voy a marcharme y menos con tu mano en ese estado.

La fuerza que la puerta ejercía sobre su pie fue disminuyendo, lo que le dio a entender a Oikawa que finalmente, estaba cediendo o tan sorprendido como para soltar su agarre. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, empujó la puerta con sus manos y abrazó al moreno, sintiendo cómo su camiseta se humedecía casi al instante.

No podía ver su rostro y con lo orgulloso que era Kageyama, estaba completamente convencido de que jamás le dejaría verle llorar, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Sus leves gimoteos llegaban a sus oídos y la chaqueta se apretaba más a su cuerpo debido al agarre de los dedos del chico que ahora se negaban a soltarle.

Entró lo justo para cerrar la puerta tras él sin soltar a ese chico que parecía necesitar un poco de cariño. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo apartó del pecho para poder mirarle. Él intentó agachar de nuevo el rostro, avergonzado por su llanto. Aun así, Oikawa colocó sus manos en las mejillas del menor y elevó su rostro, acercando sus labios a los del moreno con lentitud.

Con su labio inferior rozó el superior del moreno, elevándolo ligeramente y comprobando si realmente ese chico iba a permitirle continuar. Al ver la poca resistencia que obtenía, se dignó a continuar, esta vez atrapando sus labios con mayor decisión.

\- Tengo que llamar a mi madre – confesó Oikawa todavía rozando sus labios.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Porque hoy te vienes a cenar con mi familia. No vas a estar solo hoy. Ya luego hablaremos de cómo arreglar lo del testamento.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – dijo Kageyama un poco molesto.

\- No me mientas, no puedes hacerte cargo del impuesto de sucesión. Quizá mis padres puedan ayudarte para acceder a él y ya luego puedes devolverlo con la herencia. No sé, Kageyama… algo se nos puede ocurrir, pero lo importante… es que no estás solo. Sólo déjame ayudarte.

\- No deberías…

\- Quiero hacerlo. Vamos, recoge lo que necesites, nos vamos a pasar la noche con mi familia.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas presentarme?

\- Empecemos por un buen amigo… y luego iremos viendo – sonrió Oikawa.

**Ocho años después:**

El público miraba absorto aquellas colocaciones que no hacían más que sumar puntos en el marcador del Karasuno. Algunos de sus jugadores ya no jugaban, sin embargo, Hinata seguía allí, haciendo el equipo perfecto con Kageyama ahora a nivel profesional. Oikawa miraba desde las gradas. Todavía jugaba y todavía seguían en equipos diferentes, siendo rivales en el campo pero… su relación había cambiado mucho en esos ocho años.

\- Parece que esto ya está prácticamente decidido – sonrió su mejor amigo.

\- Eso parece – confirmó Oikawa.

\- Hiciste bien al no dejarle renunciar al deporte.

\- Mis padres le convencieron hace ocho años. Vivió con nosotros hasta que nos mudamos juntos y pudo acceder a la totalidad de la herencia. Por suerte, mis padres no le permitieron abandonar la universidad ni el equipo.

\- Y es lo mejor que hicieron, ahí está en profesionales.

La gente animaba pese a saber que el final del partido se acercaba. Cuando el pitido final sonó, Oikawa aplaudió junto al resto de los presentes antes de levantarse de las gradas para ir al pasillo donde estaban los vestuarios. Allí tuvo que esperar hasta que los miembros del equipo empezaron a salir una vez cambiados. Fueron casi veinte minutos, pero cuando Hinata salió hablando con Kageyama, se detuvieron unos segundos frente a él.

\- Buen partido – sonrió Oikawa.

\- Gracias, es mucho viniendo de "_El Gran Rey_"

\- Hinata… deja de llamarme así – sonrió Oikawa – hace ya muchos años que lo haces, creo que deberías empezar a cambiar eso, hay otros colocadores mejores que yo, hasta Kageyama me está superando ya.

\- Yo mejor os dejo, tortolitos – sonrió Hinata, empezando a caminar por el pasillo – nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – sonrió Oikawa hacia su novio.

\- Cuánta prisa. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Que tengo planes – sonrió Oikawa - ¿Te acuerdas? Hoy hacemos ocho años desde que te pedí salir oficialmente.

\- ¿Era hoy? – preguntó con dudas, lo que hizo que Oikawa se sorprendiera.

\- De verdad que tu cabeza sólo piensa en voleibol.

\- Igual que la tuya – sonrió Kageyama - ¿Qué has pensado?

Oikawa le miró antes de tomar sus hombros y empujarle hacia atrás, volviendo a entrar en el vestuario y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sus labios se unieron al instante y Kageyama dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba al hombro, moviendo su chaqueta de deporte con el nombre de "Karasuno" y lanzándola sobre el banquillo.

\- En realidad… tenía pensado una cena – sonrió Oikawa.

\- ¿Y no hay tiempo para uno rápido? – preguntó Kageyama con una sonrisa arrogante de las suyas.

\- Podemos intentarlo. Quizá llegamos un poco tarde al restaurante.

\- Eres idiota – susurró Kageyama con sus labios aún sobre los de su novio.

Ambos sonrieron ante aquella frase. Podría resultar extraño pero le encantaba escucharle cuando le insultaba, porque sabía que lo hacía como una forma cariñosa. Oikawa apartó con el pie un poco la bolsa del suelo y aprovechó para tomar las muñecas de ese chico y empotrarle contra la taquilla de metal a su espalda.

Los dedos de Oikawa bajaron entonces hacia la entrepierna de su novio, desabrochando el botón del pantalón y la cremallera mientras Kageyama deslizaba sus manos sobre los hombros, apartando la chaqueta de su chico y tirándola sobre el banquillo.

No es que tuvieran prisa, sin embargo, sí estaban emocionados por estar juntos en aquel momento. La impaciencia y la pasión les invadió por completo, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y desnudándose el uno al otro a gran velocidad sin siquiera ser capaces de romper el contacto de aquellos pasionales besos.

Ocho años habían permanecido en esa relación, siete de ellos en conocimiento de la familia de Oikawa. Los primeros años fueron complicados, sobre todo, por aquellas noches donde Kageyama tenía esas horribles pesadillas, gritaba por su madre y su padre, lloraba desconsoladamente y a veces… se despertaba abruptamente bañado en sudor. Por suerte, poco a poco y con el amor de la familia de Oikawa, pese a que el dolor nunca desaparecería, estaba mucho mejor y consiguió seguir con su vida.

\- ¿Empezamos por el postre? – sonrió Kageyama entre besos.

\- Por supuesto.

Esta vez fue el moreno el que se impulsó para llegar a los labios de su novio y besarle con pasión. No quería perder ni un segundo más sin él. Aquellos ocho años habían sido de los más felices en su vida. Tras perder a su familia, nunca imaginó que pudiera recuperarse de algo así, pensó que estaría solo en la vida pero ese chico le había salvado, así lo sentía él, le había salvado de una miserable vida, él y toda su familia que le acogieron como a uno más.

Al sentir las ansiosas manos de Kageyama quitándole finalmente toda la ropa y buscando su miembro, Oikawa sonrió antes de detener sus muñecas unos segundos. Él siempre era así, tenía que controlarlo todo, ya fuera en el voleibol como en su vida privada, era meticuloso y quizá un poco quisquilloso, añadiendo su mal genio que trataba de controlar desde que empezó a jugar con Hinata.

\- ¿No puedes por un día intentar no controlar la situación? – sonrió Oikawa.

\- No estoy controlando.

\- Sí lo haces, intentas llevar la iniciativa siempre. ¿Puedes dejarte llevar por una vez?

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Odias perder el control.

\- No… odio no saber lo que ocurrirá.

\- Pues eso, perder el control de la situación. Ni sabes el restaurante donde vamos a cenar, ni lo que tengo pensado en nuestra cita y eso… no te gusta. Te cuesta mucho dejarte llevar sin saber qué ocurrirá.

\- Puede ser – confesó finalmente Kageyama, girando su rostro y mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones así – volvió a tomar el rostro de su novio para que le mirase y le besó con pasión una vez más.

Oikawa bajó sus manos hasta los desnudos muslos de su novio para poder acariciarlos mientras seguía bajando hacia la bolsa de deporte que estaba en el suelo. Sabía de sobra que con sus últimos encuentros en los vestuarios y algunos otros lugares, Kageyama debería llevar aquel ansiado bote que buscaba.

Abrió la cremallera y soltó sus labios para poder agacharse frente al miembro de su chico, buscando a ciegas aquel bote en el interior de la bolsa mientras su lengua jugaba en aquella intimidad y Kageyama enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, dejando escapar algún ligero gemido y cerrando los ojos con ese sonrojo tan sensual en sus mejillas.

Finalmente sus dedos agarraron el tan ansiado bote de lubricante. Lo abrió y se untó los dedos. No dejó de lamer el miembro de su novio cuando separó con sus manos las tersas nalgas para introducir su dedo en el interior de Kageyama. Éste se movió ligeramente al notar la intrusión, pero siguió centrado en el placer que recibía.

Otro gemido más fuerte salió al sentir el segundo dedo. Oikawa sólo los sacaba para poder untar algo más de lubricante. Al sentir cómo los dedos de Kageyama se apretaban mucho más en su cabello, sacó el miembro del moreno de su boca y subió para volver a besarle. No quería que él terminase antes de lo previsto.

Tomó con sus manos los muslos del moreno una vez más y lo aupó, dejando que apoyase la espalda contra las taquillas metálicas y enredase sus piernas en torno a su cintura, sin detener ni uno sólo de sus besos.

Con uno de sus fuertes brazos, agarró la cintura de Kageyama para mantenerle sujeto mientras con la otra, buscaba su miembro y trataba de colocarlo para entrar en él. Tardó varios minutos que transcurrieron entre risas. ¡_No era fácil aquella posición_! Ambos lo sabían pero movidos por el ansia y el placer que sabían que obtendrían, no se rindieron hasta que finalmente, el miembro de Oikawa fue capaz de entrar.

Entró en él sin detenerse y aunque Kageyama dejó escapar alguna mueca en su rostro, sabía que pronto pasaría. Oikawa sonrió, consiguiendo que Kageyama sonriera también antes de unir sus labios de nuevo, acallando los gemidos de ambos a medida que Oikawa empezaba a moverse, más rápido a medida que notaba cómo su novio se acostumbraba.

Su espalda subía y bajaba ligeramente por la suave y fría superficie de las taquillas. El recinto se llenó de suspiros cargados de placer, más elevados a medida que se acercaban al clímax.

Los dedos de Kageyama se afincaron con fuerza en la nuca del mayor, provocando una presión que junto a los gemidos que dejó escapar tras soltar los labios de su novio, le dieron a entender a Oikawa que estaba cerca de su máximo placer. Llevó su boca hasta el cuello del moreno, besando y succionando sin dejar de moverse en su interior. Finalmente, Kageyama fue el primero en eyacular, dejando que aquel líquido blanco impregnase su abdomen y también el de su novio que estaba pegado a él. Sin embargo, Oikawa aceleró un poco más, intentando llegar él al ver la situación.

En pocos minutos, Kageyama escuchó esos intensos jadeos de su novio antes de sentir una calidez invadirle. Los brazos de Oikawa soltaron a su chico, bajándole nuevamente al suelo para poder arreglarse ambos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo? – preguntó Kageyama con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… tendríamos que llegar en veinte minutos al restaurante.

\- Y no vas a decirme cuál, ¿no?

\- Ya te lo he dicho… déjate llevar por una noche – sonrió Oikawa.

\- Oh… ¿Y cómo piensas que lleguemos en veinte minutos?

\- Tengo la moto aparcada fuera, pasaré a través de los atascos – sonrió nuevamente – arreglémonos, anda.

\- Oikawa… - le llamó Kageyama al ver cómo se iba hacia la ducha del vestuario completamente desnudo, creando un sonrojo en él por ver su trasero – te quiero.

\- Vaya, pues… tenemos un problema, porque yo te odio – sonrió Oikawa, con lo que Kageyama pilló la primera toalla que vio en su bolsa y enrollándola, se la lanzó con un claro enfado, lo que hizo que Oikawa pillase la toalla y sonriera ante la broma y el mal genio de su novio.

\- Gracias por la toalla, sí la necesitaba.

\- Idiota – se quejó Kageyama, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia otra ducha para encerrarse allí.

Abrió la manivela dejando que el agua caliente empezase a salir y una vez mojado, sintió que la cortina se abría de golpe y Oikawa entraba allí, empotrándole contra las baldosas de la pared y besándole con pasión antes de susurrar sobre sus labios.

\- Te amo, mal genio – sonrió Oikawa.

**_Fin_**


End file.
